Face in the Mirror
by RowanKariOfficial
Summary: Loki's daughter, Kari, figures out who she is in a conversation with her father setting off her adventure with Thor's daughter Rowan to change Asguard forever. (With enough feedback we will continue to post every Friday starting with the beginning. This is a spin off from the movie and our own take on the second generation of Asgaurdians)


The hallway Loki traveled down was lit by only a few lamps along the side of the dark wall. The moonlight shone through the open bay windows casing his silhouette along the wall. The hallow echoes of his boots against the cold tile was the only noise made through the feeling of confusion through the house. Loki was sure it was coming from his daughter, Kari, which was not normal for his daughter to be so stiff, she usually was always running around yelling some random words casting color along the deep grey walls of the house. Making matters worse, Sif was not home to be the comforting parent whom Kari always went to for support, however Loki felt this confusion was only something he could ease.

The pit of her stomach ached in terror, looking in the mirror, her wide eyes against her reflection searching for answers along her face. Her hand was to her throat as her breathing did not seem to come without pure force. Her eyes were dry and her lips were pressed into a thin line, frozen, thinking of the event that happen today that made Rowan wide-eyed, looking at her as if she was alien. She couldn't cry or move when it happened in the weapons vault.

As they snuck in there in the first place just to sneak a peek at the Tesserac that sat in glory, casting a pale blue glow on their faces. She refused to think of the moment she touched it, the pale blue rising in her skin, feeling her complexion harden, and her eyes haze over. After, her mind was gone, she could only remember Rowan's shock, pulling her out of the vault down the hallway. Running into maidservants and Rowan's brothers who gave them both odd expressions, Kari was being dragged out of the Palace down behind some trees near the stables out of sight.

Kari couldn't remember anything Rowan was yelling, not the walk back to her house, alone, where she forced a smile on her face when she saw her dad when she came in, or even how she got to staring at herself in the mirror. She also did not hear the echoing footsteps coming down the main hall until they stopped behind her.  
-

Loki could feel a presence down the small hallway that lead to Kari's room up ahead. He wasn't sure what to find there, but he did have an idea. Quickening his pace he stopped at the opening to the small nook with a small green chair and a frilly matching rug. The walls were covered with pictures and posters hung about the small area standing out from the dark complexion from the rest of the house. On the wall closest to Loki a large mirror was hung reflecting most of the space, including Kari who stood frozen, wide eyed in shock. He quickly scanned her looking for any abnormalities but he saw nothing. He knew. Slowly, he carefully took small steps to reach her, trying not to step on the pictures and random objects along the floor.

He said nothing as he reached her looking into the mirror at his daughter. She did not meet his eyes. He saw Sif in her Face, The distinct check bones, thin nose, and perfect lips. However, her wide green eyes matched his perfectly with his inky black hair. When he went back to her eyes they were on him, watching his gaze.

She cursed in her mind when she realized he was behind her. She knew he would know what had happened. Sadly, that's what it means when being the daughter of the god of mischief. She tried hard not to look at his eyes that were on her in the mirror. For a while the silence stood between them, until they met gazes. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he searched her for exact answers. She never liked to talk to her dad about personal problems, but she knew her mom would not understand this time. So she decided to get this over with.

"You don't have to hide this from me." Loki said, his gaze separating from the mirror down to her head. "I understand how you feel, not feeling like you belong, as if you have been living a lie."

Kari turned slowly to face her father but did not meet his gaze. Her hand came down from her neck and could breathe a little better, but said nothing.

"I wish you wouldn't have gone there by yourself. I was waiting to tell you when it was just you and I."

Keeping her expression still, Kari flickered her eyes to her father's gaze for a second but bit her lip and continued to look straight ahead. She never cried, like her mother, she always thought of her mother as strong and wanted to be just like her, but sometimes Kari couldn't do it. Her eyes started to become red and could feel the tears being forced down with swallows behind her eyes.

Loki could see the struggle in her face, and couldn't stand to see her cry. Like Sif, Kari did not like to show weakness. He gently pulled her close and enveloped her in a hug trying to calm her down.

"Was Rowan with you?" He felt a nod against him.

"She didn't know what to do, she freaked and pulled me out of the palace and was yelling something at me but I can't remember anything. I was too shocked to think anything. I couldn't even stay on my feet as Rowan was hauling me down the hallways." She gave a little laugh but the stinging behind her eyes continued.

Loki was surprised when Kari talked but listened and hung onto every word.

"You were, you know, yourself when you were in the Palace right?"

"Yes, Rowan had a grand time gawking at me the whole time it happened." Kari said stiffly, and her brows furrowed. "So she didn't pull me out until the show ended of course."

Loki stiffened. He felt the pain in her voice, feeling of betrayal something he knew too much about. The feeling he had every day of his childhood between his brother and himself, the want for power and love from their father. His fists clenched and he squeezed Kari for reassurance. He pulled away but held on to her hand. He knew how to bring back the power he once had, from the Tesserac. Even though it was very minimal it was enough to change to the Frost Giant he didn't accept in himself, but wanted to show Kari she wasn't the only one.

It started on his chest rising up to his neck and shoulders reaching his face and hands, continuing to his feet. Kari looked wide-eyed at her father as he turned into the beast she had witnessed earlier that day. Then looking down her hand held by her father became stiff as his blue spread to her, up her arm and along her chest continuing to her feet, neck and face.

Holding her free arm for inspection her arm was paler than her dad's but defiantly blue. Turning to the Mirror she faced Asgard's enemy, two of them, blue skin and evil red eyes pulsing with hate. She felt eyes on her as she saw Loki looking at her with aw in his eyes. She was speechless, and so was he for the moments they stood there as Father and Daughter together as Frost Giants.


End file.
